


Taemin and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, M/M, NSFW, a little sad at some points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: in which taem is having the worst day of his life *~*~*until*~*~* jong shows upwarnings: cursing, almost sex





	

Today is arguably the worst day of Taemin’s life. It begins at four in the morning, when he wakes up just in time to watch his roommate’s boyfriend come all over the wall next to his head. Taemin, of course, screams, and then proceeds to fall off the bed and onto his face.

“Were you guys just _fucking_ next to my _fucking bed_?!”

“Taem, please, calm down. We’re done now,” his roommate, Key, replies. Taemin glares up at the couple. Key has that fucking smirk on his fucking face. Minho’s looking down at Taemin like he should feel _privileged_ to have witnessed semen shoot out of his fucking dick. They are also still naked. Taemin hates them both.

“Are you going to clean up at least?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Minho shrugs. Key laughs. Taemin watches in complete shock as the two get into Key’s bed, _flirt_ with each other, and then start to make out.

“You might want to leave,” Key gasps while Minho sucks on his neck. Taemin can’t believe it. They’re about to fuck. Again.

“Or you could stay and watch,” Minho mumbles, still sucking on Key like a fucking leech. Key’s snort turns into a moan when Minho licks a stripe up his chest.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

Taemin has never left a room faster in his life.

And so, Taemin’s forced to walk all the fucking way to the campus’s late-night lounge, weave his way through the crowd, and find an empty booth to sleep in. Taemin settles his head onto the disease-ridden table, tries to erase visions of Key and Minho’s dicks from his mind, and eventually falls asleep.

~

_"Oh fuck," Taemin moans. He thrusts into the girls mouth beneath him. She writhes and whimpers, but continues to take Taemin in deeper. She hums around his dick, shooting electricity up his spine. They both moan._

_He takes a fistful of her long, blond hair and pulls hard enough to make her back arch. Taemin forces his dick down her throat. The girl chokes, Taemin shudders. God, her mouth feels so good. Everything’s so hot and wet and tight and if she could just swallow one more time-_

"Wake up, asshole."

_"What?" The girl is off his dick now, glaring up at him. There’s a sharp pain on the back of his head._

"I said wake up, asshole!" _Another stinging sensation and now the girl below him-_ wait, is that Onew? What the fuck?

" _Onew_?" Taemin blinks.

"Yes, it's me. Now get the fuck up." Taemin shoots up. Onew’s standing before him, his hand raised mid-strike.

"Did you-," Taemin quickly wipes drool off the side of his mouth, "Did you hit me?"

"Yeah but to be fair, you were drooling all over my table. Plus, you were moaning." Onew drags Taemin out of the booth and onto his feet. Taemin blinks frantically and leans against the table to keep from falling. **Holy shit, what?**

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't... I mean I really..." Taemin sighs. The last thing he needs is for Onew, the fucking hottest soccer player and manager of the coolest lounge on campus, to witness him _having a fucking wet dream._ Taemin rubs at his eyes and is greeted with an acute burst of pain. He squeaks.

"What happened to your eye?" Onew’s looking at him with mild disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a black eye, and it's all purple and stuff. It's pretty gross."

"What? But I never..." Taemin pokes at his left eye. "Oh god. I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard." Taemin storms out of the lounge, leaving a very confused Onew behind. Taemin can’t believe it. He actually got a _black eye_ from falling out of bed. He’s going to burn all of Key’s precious accessories, he’s going to rip apart Minho’s signed soccer ball, he’s going to take both of them and- **Wait. What time is it? Why the fuck is the sun so high up?** Taemin quickly grabs hold of the nearest passerby: some young looking kid all decked out in university gear.

“What time is it?”

“Uh.” The kid pulls out his phone. He has a nasally voice. Taemin is irritated. “2 o’clock.”

“FUCK.” Taemin lets go of the kid, and sprints to the psychology building _all the fucking way_ across campus. When he finally reaches the lecture, he bursts through the door, panting and sweating like some asshole. The professor immediately stops writing on the board, and the class goes silent.

“You are,” the professor glares at his watch, and then Taemin, “ _forty_ minutes late.”

“Uh, I- um,” Taemin blinks rapidly, suddenly very aware of his classmates’ eyes on him, “ _Shit._ ” His face burns with embarrassment, and without another thought, he rushes out of the classroom. His heart continues to pound as he slumps against the wall. **Could today get any worse?**

~

Taemin enters the convenience store with a heavy sigh, dragging his feet across the bland tile floor towards the coffee station. It’s 9pm, so he really shouldn’t be consuming any caffeine, but at this point, nothing really matters. He’s been struggling to study for hours, unable to keep his mind from replaying the various horrifyingly embarrassing events of the day. His only motivation for continuing to work in that musty library is the avoidance of whatever fresh hell Key has brought upon their dorm since he fled this morning.

He fills the styrofoam cup with subpar coffee, mentally preparing himself for another attempt at productivity, before turning to head towards the cashier.

The cashier, an adorable guy with nice hair and even nicer arms, makes eye contact with Taemin and smiles. Taemin, amazingly, is about to smile back, when he suddenly finds himself on his back.

_BAM!_

He lands hard in a puddle of soda left by some inconsiderate asshole, and his coffee splatters just about everywhere. The droplets that make their way to Taemin’s face and arms burn, but Taemin only sighs. **Yes, today could get infinitely fucking worse.**

He bursts into tears.

Almost immediately, the cute cashier is at his side, heaving him off the wet ground and offering him piles of napkins to dry off with.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone? Did the coffee burn you? Do you think-”

“I’m fine,” Taemin sniffles, “I’ve just had a _really_ bad day.”

“Oh. I- uh, I’m sorry,” the cashier awkwardly pats Taemin’s soda and coffee soaked shoulder, “Do you want a refill? On the house?”

“No, just forget it,” Taemin wipes his eyes with one of the scratchy napkins, glancing at the other’s nametag and wincing as he accidentally rubs his black eye for the 5874th time that day, “Thanks anyways, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun smiles again, and despite everything, Taemin smiles back.

“I’ll let you take me out for some _real_ coffee, though,” he quips.

“Okay, but only because I don’t want you to sue me,” Jonghyun giggles.

“You just made my day.”


End file.
